zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Specular
Specular is a fictional character in the Zoids: Guardian Force, and the Organoid accompanying Rease. Overview Ten years prior to the events of Guardian Force, a young boy named Nichalo discovered both Rease and Specular in Zoidian ruins near a village. Republican army forces seeking the pair, mounted an attack against the village. The villagers, fearful of military reprisal, failed to intervene and protect them. Only Nichalo and his Helcat Tivrol sought to stop them, but both were killed in the ensuing skirmish. Later, Rease and Specular joined forces with Hiltz. Specular's first appearance is in episode 3, where the Organoid and Rease take over a village. Soon, Van arrives, looking for Fiona (whom Rease had kidnapped), and fights the two in their Double Sworder. Specular displays the ability to increase the size of Rease's Zoid beyond its usual proportions, but is nonetheless defeated by Van's Blade Liger. When Van wins, Specular and Rease flee. The two reappear again in episode 7, in which Specular kidnaps Fiona. Specular would also appear in episode 12, this time taking Rease away from Van and Fiona. After this, Specular is seen following Rease around, even during Rease's change of heart. Specular also took Rease away from the battle with the Death Saurer, making sure that Rease was safe. At the end of the series, Specular (along with Shadow) is seen leaving with Rease and Raven. Personality Specular does not exhibit much personality, but is shown to be kind and friendly to Rease. Abilities Like all Organoids, Specular has the ability to fly (with boosters that are all over the Organoids body), fuse with the Zoid Core, and boost the power of Zoids. Specular is also able to amplify Rease's already formidable psychic powers. Specular is shown to be able to make a Zoid grow larger when fused with it. Specular is shown to have greatly enhanced the size of a Double Sworder upon fusing with it. Relationships Like all other characters, Specular has unique relationships; Rease: Specular is Rease's Organoid. Specular is shown to be kind and friendly to Rease, and will protect Rease from harm. As Rease is an Ancient Zoidian, she and Specular share a strong connection. Hiltz: Specular is shown to not like Hiltz. Shadow: Specular and Shadow are also shown to have a dislike of one another, but do become friendly later on. They did fight once, with Shadow being the winner, although this was only because Specular was trying to protect Rease and Raven from Shadow as he had been temporarily reverted back to his primal untamed state. Ambient: Specular and Ambient do not get along well, and have "growled" at one another. Zoids Legacy Database Entry The following text pertains to information sourced from the game Zoids Legacy. This game used a translation format that differs from the one used by the Zoids Wiki. It also contains grammatical and typographical errors. As such, any quoted content that appears to be incorrect should be cross-referenced with the game before being edited. "Rease's blue Organoid" Merchandise *A pre-painted mini-figure was included with the release of the HMM Psycho Geno Saurer. Unlike the HMM mini-figure releases of Zeke and Shadow, a core-fuzed version of Specular has never been released. Trivia *Despite having no official gender, Specular has a more feminine "voice" than the other organoids. *Specular is often spelt "Specula" by fans and misspelled "Sakura" on the Viz media DVD. *"Specula" is the feminine of "speculum," a Latin word meaning "mirror." Similarly, "Specular reflection" is the type of reflection found on very smooth reflective surfaces. "Specular" is a common material parameter in computer graphics along with "Ambient" and "Diffuse". *Specular is the only Organoid not to have been shown being 'born' from its stasis pod. Gallery Merchandise Photos courtesy of JRM Zoids. Hmm_specular.jpg Category:Organoids Category:Chaotic Century characters